Pietro The Acolyte
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Sequel to Pietro The Brotherhood Boy. Pietro's adventure in the Brotherhood may be over, but now he's going to have some with the Acolytes. That is, if they don't kill him first.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro laid on his new bed in his new room at the Acolyte base. He had arrived about three hour ago.

Three hour ago he had left the Brotherhood and joined the Acolytes. He left his friends. Left his family.

'I miss them already,' thought Pietro.

But he had no choice in leaving them. Again he was forced to leave by Magneto.

'It's not fair.'

No it wasn't.

* * *

"What do you mean Ah can't see Pietro anymore?" demanded Rogue.

"Sorry, Rogue," said Lance. "Tro's gone. Magneto took him."

"What?" exclaimed Kitty. "Like, are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Todd. "He's gone, yo. Mags took him and made him an Acolyte."

"No," said Rogue, sad.

"I'm afraid so," said Lance. "Wanda's real upset about it."

Rogue didn't know what to say or do. She stayed quiet, shaking her head.

"I-it's not fair."

"I'm sorry, Rogue."

Lance and Todd started to head home.

"Things aren't going to be the same anymore," said Todd.

"No, they're not."

"I feel really bad for Tro. Those no good Acolytes are going to give him hell. And he doesn't deserve it. Especially because of the role he plays."

"What do you mean?"

"In The Brotherhood, I'm the little brother. You guys always looked out for me. Protect me and stuff. In The Acolytes, Pietro's now the little brother. I don't know how old those guys are, but I know Pie is the youngest now. Those Acolytes are supposed to have his back, but they won't. They'll just treat 'im like dirt on the floor."

"Pietro's strong, Todd. He won't let those guys get to him. He doesn't let anyone mess with him. No one can put down Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

Pietro was heading to the kitchen because he was hungry.

Then somehow he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow! How the hell?"

He heard someone laugh. He looked up to see Sabretooth smirking at him.

"Welcome to Hell, Mousy."

* * *

Here's the first chapter.

Leave me a review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Pietro had joined the Acolytes and he hated it. It was a total nightmare. Sabretooth, Gambit, and Pyro were making Pietro's life a living hell.

"I can't take this shit!" yelled Pietro. "I want out!"

"We made a deal, Quicksilver," said Magneto.

"Getting picked on by your lackeys wasn't part of the deal!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

Pietro stormed out. "I'm going home," he spat.

"Seal exits," Magneto told the computer.

"That's all?" Sabretooth snorted. "You're going soft."

"Catch him if you have the ability," Magneto said, coolly. Sabretooth grinned showing long fangs.

Pietro pounded angrily on the door out of Magneto's base. "Let me out!" he yelled dashing from one exit to the next.

On the fourth round of the doors a clawed hand grabbed Pietro, spinning him around and slamming him forcefully into the wall. Pietro gasped as the air whooshed out of his lungs.

Sabretooth planted one hand in the center of the teen's chest, leaning in close, using his weight to pin Pietro in place.

The silver-haired mutant wrinkled his nose at the fetid smell of the feral's breath. "Even Toad's breath smells better, what do you eat?" He asked lashing out at his capture. Pietro had long since decided that he loved physics, or at least one of its rules: Force equals mass times acceleration. He wasn't any stronger than a normal human, but because of that little rule he could hit a lot harder.

Quicksilver's knuckles split and Sabretooth's head rocked back as a deep gash opened up over his cheekbone, but his hand only tightened, his claws digging into the teen's flesh as his fingers flexed.

Smiling Sabretooth looked down on his captive, waiting, letting the boy see the effect of his best shot fade and vanish in seconds. "I like prey with spunk," he said laughing. "But I was hoping for more of a chase, Mousy. Maybe I should let ya go so I can catch you again." His fingers dug in until blood was streaming down Pietro's chest and he could feel the feral's claws scraping against his ribs. "Or maybe I'll just tear your heart out. I wonder how long it would keep beating like that in my hand." Sabretooth grinned. "So it can go faster," he said.

Before Pietro could find a retort Sabretooth was torn away from him with a sound like a baseball bat meeting flesh.

As Pietro dashed away he heard Colossus snort with disgust. "The next stage in evolution? We're nothing more than a pack of animals."

* * *

The Next Day

Colossus may have saved him, but he still acted the way he did around Pietro. When He tried to thank him for saving him, he snorted and said,

"I only did it because I can't watch people die, even if they do deserve to die."

Pietro blinked at that. Why did Colossus think he deserved to die?

When he asked, Colossus just glared and walked away.

Pietro knew if something didn't change, he'd die. He decided to try and get on the Acolytes's good-side.

Pietro walked around the Acolyte's common area.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning over Colossus' shoulder. The big man batted ineffectually at him.

"Are you painting something? Can I see it?"

"No! Go away!" growled Colossus.

Pietro darted away, going to where Pyro was lying back on the couch a loose-leaf notebook propped up against his legs. "What's that? Oh, you're writing a story. What's it about? Can I read it?"

Pyro flicked his lighter and a moment later Pietro was held at bay by a wall of flames. Pietro made a face at the Australian fire-but then turned his attention on the Cajun.

Gambit was laying out cards across the table with a deliberate care.

"What game is that?" asked Pietro.

"Not a game," said Gambit. "Gambit be reading Gambit's future."

"Cool. Can you read my future?"

"Gambit sees it now. The cards say The boss's son will die at the hands of the Acolytes."

Pyro and Sabretooth, who came in not too long ago and was watching TV, laughed.

"Ha-ha," said Pietro, dryly. "Very funny. Come on, I just was to be friends with you guys."

"Well, guess what, brat," said Colossus. "We don't want to be your friend."

"I'd rather be friends with your smelly little toad," said Pyro.

Pietro glared at them.

"Fine! Whatever. I'm bored," he complained.

"Then let's have some fun," Sabretooth said, springing at Quicksilver.

"You're really slow," Quicksilver taunted sitting on the couch Sabretooth had just abandoned. "I guess that's why you don't fight fair."

Sabretooth pounced again, landing on an empty couch. Pyro and Gambit were both smirking at the big mutant's inability to lay a hand on the slender teen. He growled at them then fainted toward Pietro.

Quicksilver darted out of the way, realizing that he'd been played only after he felt burning lines of pain across his shoulder as Sabretooth tagged him.

Feeling queasy Pietro watched the big mutant lick the blood off his claws. "Nothing like a little chase to work up an appetite," Sabretooth purred. "Better run Mousy, I'm in the mood to play."

Pietro felt his pulse quickening, looking into Sabretooth's amber eyes he had no doubts that the big mutant would hunt him down and kill him, for food or just for the fun of it and with his blood staining Sabretooth's claws even his mutant speed didn't make him feel particularly safe.

Sabretooth slowly grinned at the boy then lunged forward. Pietro sprinted out of the room. Sabretooth bounded after him.

Pietro knew he should be able to run rings around the other mutant, but the base was feeling smaller every second and Sabretooth showed no sign of tiring of this game. Pietro tugged desperately at a locked door then doubled back trying not to notice how much of the narrow hall Sabretooth took up as he tried to slip past the feral.

A clawed hand wrapped around Pietro's throat, lifting him off the ground like he weighted nothing at all. He kicked and struggled futilely, finally wrapping both hands around Sabretooth's wrist just trying to keep breathing.

Sabretooth tightened his grip, laughing. Black spots danced before Pietro's eyes, distantly he heard a voice scream,

"STOP! YOU MONSTER! LET HIM GO!"

Pietro's sight cleared and he saw a man that kinda looked like a monkey. He had light black hair and he wore brown pants and a brown coat. He looked terrified.

Sabretooth let go of Pietro and went toward the man.

"You want to be my prey too?"

The man gulped.

"What's going on here?"

They turn to see Magneto and he did not look happy.

"Sabretooth was trying to kill your son," said the man.

Magneto glared at Sabretooth.

"Was not," said Sabretooth. "I was just playing with Mousy."

"Oh, yeah, you were playing alright," muttered Pietro, using the wall to stand up.

"Help him to the infirmary," Magneto ordered.

"Why me?" asked Sabretooth.

"Because you did this to him!"

"Forget it," said Pietro. "I don't need his help."

He limped to the medical chambers.

* * *

Those Acolytes are real jerks, aren't they.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not that I hate the uniform Pietro wears in X-Men Evolution. I just like the uniform he wears when he and Wanda join the Ultimates in the Earth-1610 Universe comics. If you go to (luishenriquerc .deviantart .com/art/Pietro-Maximoff-Quicksilver-70657684) his uniform looks like that.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Pietro looked at him self in the mirror. He wore black boots, black, pants, a black short sleeved shirt, and black fingerless gloves.

'Not bad,' he thought.

He took off his shirt and on his chest were a few scars he received from Sabretooth that didn't fully heal yet.

'I hate it here. I've been here, what four days, and I've been beaten four times! And my jackass father isn't doing anything about it! I hate him! I hate the Acolytes! I wish I was back with the Brotherhood. They were like family to me. My true friends. I don't have any friends here.'

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," said Pietro.

The man from before came inside.

"Oh, hi," said Pietro.

"Hello," said the man. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I heal fast. Not as fast as Sabretooth and Wolverine. They have the healing factor and I don't, but I still heal fast thanks to my super speed. I have a few scars thanks to that over grown cat, but I'll live."

"That's good. Then I guess I'll go."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Uh, just call me Mastermind."

"You're Mastermind?"

He nodded.

"Well, thanks for saving me, Mastermind."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Yes you did. You got his attention. If you didn't, Magneto would have found me laying dead on the floor."

"Oh, well, your welcome then."

'He seems shaky and scared,' thought Pietro.

"I guess I'll leave now," said Mastermind.

"Wait. What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You seem scared."

"Oh, well, I am."

"Of what?"

"Magneto."

"Oh. Well, it makes sense that you're scared of Magneto."

Mastermind nodded. "He's a powerful mutant and the only one who can resist my illusions."

"That's because of the dorky helmet he wears."

Mastermind smiled a little. That helmet was kinda dorky looking.

"I hate it here," said Pietro.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," said Mastermind. "I know how you feel. When I was first recruited, the others gave me a hard time too. They would call me, what was it now, a sucked up. They singled him out and try to make a miserable. And more then once, Sabretooth tried to kill me. But after a few mishaps with my powers, including one time where I made Remy mistook Colossus for a French prostitute, they left me alone."

Pietro smiled. "Nice job."

"Thank you, Quicksilver."

"Don't call me that. We're not in battle. Just call me Pietro. We're friends."

Mastermind stared at him.

"We are?"

"I wanna be your friend. And friends call each other by their real names. So tell me, what's you real name."

"It's Jason. Jason Wyngarde."

"The name suits you."

"Thank you, Quick-I mean Pietro."

"Hey, since no one on this team likes either of us, we gotta look out for each other. You watch my back and I'll watch your. Kay?"

Mastermind looked at the boy.

'He look so much like his father,' he thought. 'But he's different.'

"Alright."

Pietro smiled.

"Great."

Jason smiled too.

'I guess I have at least one friend here,' thought Pietro.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Leave a review if you want to read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue waited in the park. It was night now and Pietro called her and told her to meet him there. After Pietro joined the Acolytes, he couldn't call Rogue right away. He didn't want to get caught or get Rogue in any trouble.

Rogue sat at a park bench waiting. Then someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Miss me?"

Rogue smiled at the voice.

"Pietro."

They smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much, Rogue," said Pietro.

He pulled her in for a hug.

When they pulled apart, Rogue got a good look at him. There was a long scar on the left side of his face.

"Oh my god. Quickie, what happened?"

"I'm Sabretooth's toy," said Pietro, bitterly. "He always hunts me and Magneto doesn't do anything about it! Colossus thinks I deserve to die. Pyro keeps trying to set my stuff on fire. Gambit keeps trying to steal and blow up my stuff. I hate it there! I hate them! I hate Magneto! I hate Sabretooth! I hate Gambit and Pyro! I hate them all! I miss you and the Brotherhood. I wish I could go back."

Rogue held Pietro in a tight hug.

"I know, Pie. We all miss you a lot."

Rogue felt really bad for him. He didn't deserve to go through what he was going through. It was unfair. Pietro was always happy and carefree, but now he looked like he wanted to scream and shout out his frustrations and maybe even cry.

"So, non of them like you?" asked Rogue.

"Jason does," said Pietro. "He's the only friend I have there."

"Jason?"

"Mastermind. You don't know him. He's a mutant who's powers are Illusion Casting. They come in handy when we pull pranks on the other Acolytes. He's covering for me now."

"Well, I'm glad you have at least one good friend there."

"Yeah."

"Yeah know, it's really dangerous what we're doing. You could get caught and get in really big trouble. Magneto might let Sabretooth do worse to ya."

"Sabretooth would do worse no matter what. And I don't care how dangerous it is. I can't stay away from you."

He placed his lips on hers.

"So now what?" asked Rogue.

"We'll think of something to do," said Pietro.

They started walking.

* * *

"So, how was your night?" asked Jason.

He and Pietro were alone in Pietro room.

"Great," said Pietro. "It was great. We caught up. It was alright."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing really. No problems."

"That's good."

Jason was going to leave, but stopped.

"Oh! Almost forgot."

"What?"

"Tomorrow you start training," said Jason.

"What training?" asked Pietro.

"You need to train often now that you're an Acolyte. You need to be ready for war."

"Oh yes. I'm a soldier and I need to prepare myself for when it's time to kill all though innocent people. Whether they're normal humans or traitor mutants."

"Oh, now don't be like that. It could be worse."

"You're probably right, but please tell me. How could it be worse? What worse then killing good, helpless people?"

Jason didn't answer.

"You should get some rest."

He left.

* * *

If no one leaves a review for this chapter, I won't update the next chapter.

Give me your honest opinion.

Love it? Hate it?

Review this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Pietro was in a destroyed city, running for his life. There were weapons and lasers firing everywhere.

He hid behind what was left of a building. Pietro brought his knees tucked close to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and covered his head with his arms.

"Hey!"

Pietro looked up. On the wall was a window and he saw Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus.

"The world's going to Hell and you're just sitting there?" asked Sabretooth.

'Well, what the hell can I do?' thought Pietro. 'Running and hiding is all I can do in this situation!'

A sentinel landed in front of Pietro.

"Destroy," it said.

Pietro started running around it. The Sentinel started to tare apart.

Pietro smirked.

Then he was blasted from behind. He was sent flying pretty far forward. When he tried to get up something kicked him and he slammed into a bolder.

"Ow," moaned Pietro, wobbling.

Then a giant hand grabbed him.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

He was slammed into the ground. Then he was thrown high in the air.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Simulation Over

Everything disappeared. Pietro was falling.

"AHHHHH!"

He landed on his butt.

"Ah! Holy hell that hurt!"

Pietro got up and rubbed his sore bottom. The Acolytes came into the Danger Room and started to make fun of him.

"That was pathetic!" said Sabretooth. "If the boss was here, he'd be so ashamed."

"Could ya be more terrible?" asked Pyro.

"Boy, you suck," laughed Gambit.

The three started laughing at him. Pietro saw Colossus' lips form a small smirk.

Pietro glared hard at them.

"Pietro, get out of the room," said a voice.

Pietro used his super speed to leave the room. The door closed.

"Hey!" yelled Pyro. He banged on the door. "Who's the son of a bitch that locked us in?"

Pietro was in the control room and so was Jason.

"Let's see how they like it," said Pietro, turning on the simulation.

Lasers and bombs went off everywhere. There were explosions and screams.

"MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Pyro. He screamed a high pitched scream. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"OH GOD!" screamed Gambit.

"OUCH! AH!" screamed Colossus.

"QUICKSILVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sabretooth.

Pietro and Jason smiled as they watched the Acolytes being tortured.

* * *

Magneto and Pietro were Magneto's office.

"So, how have you been lately, Son?" asked Magneto.

"Oh great," said Pietro. "I've been having a lot of fun getting beat up on a regular bases."

He scowled.

"Why are you letting them get away with picking on me? I'm your son! Don't you care?"

"Of course I care. Why else would I be doing this?"

"Doing what? Killing people?"

"I haven't killed anyone."

"You plan on it. How else are you going to get rid of the humans? What? You think they'll just roll over and die for us?"

Magneto sighed. "Young people."

"Old people."

"I am _not _old."

"You had to de-age yourself."

"Well, yes, but that was because I _looked _old. Back in the day, especially in Europe, people started to look old quicker. I was getting older physically, so I had to physically de-age myself. Now a days, people don't get old as quickly and they're living longer. Also, who would look up to an old leader?"

"Good point. Who'd want to follow a wrinkled old prun."

"I wasn't _that _old looking."

"Whatever, Father."

"Anyway, like I said, I'm not old. And I'm still in perfect shape. But we're not here to talk about age. Pietro, you need to learn to depend on yourself and not need my help all the time."

"I'm sorry, what? When have I ever needed your help? And when have you ever been there to help me? You never helped me. The only time you ever helped me was when Wanda and I were five and our powers came and we were chased by that angry mob. I did and do everything by myself. I never asked for anything and now the one time I ask you to do something for me, you give me your bullshit."

"Watch your tongue."

"Why should I? Why do you care what words I say? You don't give a damn about me at all."

Pietro left Magneto's office.

* * *

Review! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro went in side Jason's room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Jason.

Pietro noticed the picture in Jason's hand.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh, just a picture of my daughters."

"You have daughters?"

Jason nodded.

Pietro took a look.

There were three girls. One with brown hair and blue eyes, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and one with pink hair and black eyes.

"That's my daughter Martinique Wyngarde," said Jason, pointing at the brunette. "That's Regan Wyngarde." He pointed at the blond. "And that's Megan Gwynn." Pointing at the pink girl. "They're half-sisters."

"Half-sister? You've been with three different women and have three daughters? Jason, you dog," smirked Pietro.

Jason blushed.

"So, where are they now?"

"I don't know," said Jason. "I've been looking for them and I'm still looking."

"What happened?"

"I got separated from them. While I was looking for them, Magneto came and recruited me."

"I'm sorry about your daughters. If you want, I can help you find them."

"Would you?"

"Sure. We're friends. Friends help friends. And I owe you for everything you did for me."

"Thank you, Pietro."

* * *

Pietro opened the door of his father's room. He was bored and wanted to get out of the base.

"Father? Are you here? I just wanted to ask if I could go out."

Magneto wasn't there.

Pietro decided to look around. His dad's bedroom looked pretty normal. There was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a TV. Most of the things in there were made of metal.

'No surprise,' thought Pietro. 'He is the Master Of Magnetism.'

He noticed three pictures on top of the dresser.

One was a picture of Magneto when he was younger and lived in Poland with his wife and first child. They were also in the picture. All three of them looked happy and were smiling.

The next picture was of Pietro and Wanda when they were seven. Magneto was in the picture too. They were at the fair. Pietro remembered and smiled. The fair was in town and Magneto had taken them there and they had a great time. But that was bad when Magneto was a good, loving father.

'Why can't it still be like that?' thought Pietro, looking at the happy faces.

He looked at the last picture and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha?"

He picked it up.

It was a picture of Magneto and a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. She had something in her arms.

'Is that a baby?'

"What are you doing here?"

Pietro was taken by surprise and dropped the picture. The frame broke.

"Father! I'm sorry. I was looking for you so I could ask if I could go out and I saw this picture."

Pietro picked it up. He looked at the back and the name Suzanna Dane was written on it.

"Father, who's Suzanna Dane?"

"No one important," said Magneto.

He took the picture.

"Who's Suzanna? Who's baby is that?"

"Just go. Go anywhere you want. Just leave here."

Magneto guided Pietro out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Martinique Wyngarde AKA Mastermind, Regan Wyngarde AKA Lady Mastermind, and Megan Gwynn AKA Pixie are Jason's daughters from the comics.

Martinique's powers are Telepathic Illusions. She can project sophisticated illusions that are indistinguishable from reality. She can also project the illusion directly into a person's mind. Martinique has low-level telepathy. She uses it to glean information from her victims to make the illusions even more realistic.

Regan has the ability to cast illusions and has low-level telepathy. Her illusions are hypnotic, and her victims tend to accept them as fact, even when the images and scenarios they are confronted with involve sudden changes to the world around them, or are inconsistent or improbable. As such they can be used as a very effective brainwashing tool.

Basically, Martinique and Regan about the same powers. Megan, however, doesn't.

Megan has rainbow-colored wings which she uses to fly and Pixie Dust to make people have hallucinations.

I don't know much about Suzanna. All I know is she and Magneto had a baby together. Lorna Dane AKA Polaris.

You're probably wondering what this has to do with the story. Well, I plan to put Martinique, Regan, Megan, and Lorna in the story. Or in the sequel.

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

After the talk Pietro and Magneto had in his office, Magneto started to act a little more like a father. He threatened his Acolytes that if any of them hurt so much as a hair on Pietro's head, they'd never see the light of day again.

Right now, Pietro, Pyro, Gambit, Colossus, and Sabretooth were at a bar. Pietro really wanted to get out of the Acolyte base, so Magneto made the Acolytes take Pietro with them and told them to make sure Pietro didn't come back hurt or else.

The Acolytes, of course, were not happy Pietro had to come with them.

They were at the bar. Sabretooth, Colossus, Gambit, and Pyro were drinking beer.

"I can I have a beer?" asked Pietro.

"No," said Sabretooth. "You're seventeen. You need to be at least twenty-one."

"But Colossus is nineteen and Pyro is twenty. Why can they have beer, but not me?"

"First, Gambit is twenty-one and Sabretooth is, well, older then twenty-one," said Gambit. "Since they with us, they can have beer. Second, we don't like you. We didn't even want you to come."

"Still don't want ya here, mate," said Pyro.

Pietro scowled.

"Tch. Whatevs."

He went over to the pool table and start playing by himself.

Some men came over.

"Hey, kid, aren't you too young to be here?" one of them said.

"I'm with some employees of my dad's," said Pietro.

"You play pool?"

"I'm learning how. I'm not that good."

"You don't mind if we play too, do ya?"

"No. I was getting bored playing by myself."

"Alright. And how 'bout we make it more interesting. We bet some money."

"Alright," said Pietro. "I got a fifty on me."

"Let's play," said the guy.

Pietro had lied. He was awesome at pool and he beat those guys with ease. He sunk the 8 ball cleanly and grinned. The men began yelling at him, and he pointed at Pietro and said something about mutants. The trio began advancing on him.

"Hey, I won fair and square! It's not my fault you guys suck! This is what you get for thinking less of my and tried to get money off of me!"

"Shut it, you little freak!"

"Don't touch him," said Gambit.

The Acolytes stood in front of Pietro, blocking him from the three men.

"You getter leave, mates," said Pyro.

"Or what, muties?"

Sabretooth grinned. "Okay, boys, he wants to know what else."

Colossus picked one of them up and threw him out an open window and he landed in the dumpster.

The rest ran out, scared.

"That's what I thought," said Pyro.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"We only did it 'cause we promised your dad you'd come back okay," said Gambit.

"Hey."

Some more men came over.

"Wanna start something with us too?"

"No, we just wanna see if we can beat the kid. He's really good at pool."

"Fine, but it'll cost you two hundred dollar," said Sabretooth, taking the money Pietro won.

"Hey!" yelled Pietro.

"Alright," said the man.

"You better not lose, Mousy," said Sabretooth. "You're finally proving yourself useful. So you better win."

Pietro glared at him. "Fine! But only because that's my money you're betting with."

He beat everyone in the bar. And not only was he winning games and money, but he was winning ladies too.

"Wow," said one woman. "You're so talented."

"It was nothin'," said Pietro.

Gambit stared with his mouth open at all the woman near Pietro. Flirting with him, running their fingers through his hair.

"That little S.O.B.," he sneered.

"I think this is going to him head," said Pyro.

"Then we better kicks his ego down a few notches," said Sabretooth.

They were even. Pietro just needed to sink the 8 ball and he'd win.

"You'll never make that shot," said Gambit.

Pietro took two pool sticks to measure and place a pool stick chalk as a marker. He sunk the ball.

"Oh yeah. I'm the man," said Pietro.

"You were lucky," growled Sabretooth.

"I had fun. We should do this again soon."

'Like hell,' they all thought.

* * *

Well? What did you think?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

"How's Wanda doing?" asked Kitty.

"Not too good," said Lance. "When Evan left, she locked herself in her room."

"I feel really sorry for her. First her brother, now her boyfriend."

"Todd said Evan's a real idiot for leaving just 'cause he's having trouble controlling his powers."

"I think so and so do some other the others, but Evan was always known for making stupid choices."

"This is messed up. Things just haven't been the same since Tro left."

"I hope he's okay."

* * *

Pietro and Rogue stood under a tree in the park and were kissing.

"I don't wish to rush you two, but we need to leave, Pietro," said Jason.

Pietro held one finger which meant to wait one more second.

They finally pulled apart.

"I gotta go, Rogue," said Pietro.

"Alright," said Rogue. "Later."

"See ya."

"You're going to get caught one day," said Jason.

"I never get caught."

"LOOK OUT!"

Jason pushed Pietro away and they rolled. An electric power ball hit the ground and blew up. If Jason didn't get Pietro out of the way, he'd've been dead.

"Thanks, Jason."

"No problem."

"Who did that?"

"That would be me."

A man with spiky blond hair stood before them. He had a mask on and a black/dark blue costume.

"My name is Thundro and I know you're Magneto's son," he said, pointing at Pietro.

"So what if I am?"

"The man's a nutcase and you're going to be just like him."

"First, my father isn't a nutcase. He's just an asshole. Second, I'm nothing like him!"

"Yeah right."

Thundro formed another power ball in his hand and threw it at Pietro.

Pietro dodged it and ran around Thundro, punching him at super-speed.

Thundro was on the ground unconscious.

"That was easy," said Pietro.

"Let's get back to the base," said Jason.

While they were walking away, Thundro wasn't unconscious and he was powering up for make a super electric power ball.

He got up.

"Die, Quicksilver!"

He fired the super power ball.

Pietro turned around and his eyes went wide. He closed them shut and used his arms to try and cover himself to protect himself.

(He should've ran away, but he was too scared to do so, so he just stood there. He got that from Magneto, who just stood there when the sentinel was crashing down on him in **Day of Reckoning (Part 2)**)

He waited for the blast to hit him, but it never did.

Pietro opened his eyes and gasped. Jason stood before him.

He was covered in blood!

"Jason!"

"P-P-Pietro. R-run."

Jason fell on his front.

Pietro went to his side. Tears filled his eyes.

"Jason! Please don't die!"

"Get. Out of here."

"Why did you save me?"

Jason looked at his with a small smile.

"Pietro, you were the only person who treated me like a friend. Thundro is wrong. You're nothing like Magneto."

He couched out some blood.

"Thank you for being my friend, Pietro. Please don't become like Magneto and if you ever find my daughters, tell them I love them."

"Jason."

"Goodbye, Pietro."

And Jason was dead.

* * *

So sad.

If you wanna know what happens next, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Goodbye, Pietro."

And Jason died.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pietro.

He looked at Thundro. His eyes full of anger and hate.

"YOU KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL **YOU**!"

Pietro ran at super speed. He kept punching and kicking Thundro.

Then he sat on top of him. He punched like crazy.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Pietro kept beating Thundro. Thundro was covered and laid in his own blood. Pietro's fists were covered with blood.

After awhile, Pietro finally stopped. He panted.

A tear slid down Thundro's cheek.

Pietro's eyes went wide.

'What have I done?'

Pietro got up and backed away. He backed into something.

When he turned around to see, he was Sabretooth.

"Well?" said Sabretooth. "Go on and finish him."

"What? No! No way! I'm not a killer!"

"Pathetic."

Sabretooth went over to do it himself.

"Pietro," said Magneto. "What happened?"

"I-I-I was w-with Jason and then we were attacked," stuttered Pietro. That guy, Thundro, tried to kill me, but Jason sacrificed himself for me and then I just snapped and almost killed him."

"And I finished him," said Sabretooth, licking the blood off his fingers.

Tears streamed down Pietro's cheeks. He buried his face in his father's chest.

"He's dead and I almost killed someone today."

Magneto rubbed his son's back, his hand going up and down.

"It'll be alright. Shh."

"Quit babying your boy," said Sabretooth.

"My son is not a blood thirst killer like you, Mr. Creed."

"And that's why he's weak."

"I'm not weak!" yelled Pietro.

"Weak. Pathetic. Loser."

Pietro run up to Sabretooth and started punching him the the stomach. Sabretooth smacked him with the back of his hand and Pietro fell to the ground.

Pietro got up and glared at Sabretooth.

"FUCK YOU, YOU NO GOOD, GOD DAMN, OVERGROWN PUSSYCAT!"

"Pietro, stop!" shouted Magneto.

He and Pietro moved away to talk.

"I hate Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth may have his downs, but he is an important member of this team."

"'Cause he's the only one who has a chance at beating Wolverine. And he eats the rats whenever they get into the base."

"Just don't get on his bad side."

"Too late for that. They all hate me. Jason was the only friend I had here. And now he's gone."

Pietro ran off.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Leave a review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro and Rogue talked on the phone.

"Ah'm sorry about Jason," said Rogue.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "Things happen for a reason. And Jason's dying was just one of those things that was meant to be."

"Ah'm glad you're okay thou."

"Nothing can hurt Quicksilver."

Pietro didn't see, but Rogue smiled a little.

"I don't think we'll be able to see each very often, if at all," said Pietro. "Without Jason to cover for me we can't go on dates or make out. It's hard sneaking out of here."

"It's alright," said Rogue. "Ah understand."

"I gotta go."

"Kay."

"Oh, and Rogue."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Pietro hung up and put his cellphone on the night-stand.

Sabretooth walked into Pietro's bedroom.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Heard of it," said Sabretooth. "Don't do it."

"What do you want?"

"It's time for training. Get your butt in gear."

"Fine."

* * *

Pietro groaned. Training had been hell. All his muscles hurt.

He flopped down on the couch.

Colossus entered the common area and sat in a chair. He turned on the TV.

"Man, I thought I was going to die in training today," said Pietro.

"Hm," was all Colossus said.

"Everything hurts."

"Hm."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"Shut up."

Pietro sighed. "Fine. Sorry for trying to make a conversation."

"I don't want to have a conversation with you."

"Why are you acting so unfriendly? You never talk to anyone around here."

"I don't want to be here."

"Well neither do I, but I don't act mean to anyone."

"Just stop talking to me."

"Fine."

'What's with this guy?' thought Pietro. 'He's not evil and doesn't seem to be into trying to take over the world or hurt people. Why is he here?'

Pietro got up and went back to his room.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a thunderstorm outside. Pietro laid awake in his bed. For some reason he just couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open and Pyro rushed in with a pillow in his hands and a blanket wrapped around him.

"What the?" said Pietro. "Pyro? Why are you here?"

"I need to be with someone tonight."

"Then go be with Gambit. He's your best friend. You always go to him for stuff."

"I can't. He has a woman with him."

"What? He knows Magneto's rules."

"But he doesn't follow them. Anyway, I've always been afraid of thunderstorms. Remy would let me stay with him whenever there was a storm, but since he's having sex with some woman I can't be with him tonight."

"Then go to someone else's room."

"No one else will let me sleep with them. Please let me stay here."

"Why should I? After everything you did to me and my friends back at the Brotherhood. After what you and that asshole Cajun did to me here?"

"Pleaseeeeeeee. I promise to be nice to you for two weeks if you let be stay."

"Well-"

Pyro yelped as another thunderbolt was heard.

"Please, Quickie."

"Oh fine."

"Yay!"

Pyro crawled into bed.

"Thanks, mate."

"Whatever. Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

There was three minutes of silence until Pyro spoke.

"Silver-Quick."

"Hm?"

"Why did you hide my lighters?"

"I was afraid you'd set the place on fire."

"I'd never do that."

"My bad."

"S'alright. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah. Now go to sleep."

"Why didn't you want me to date Wanda?"

"She didn't like you."

"Why?"

"You're crazy."

"Okay, so maybe I am a bit crazy, but I have a good excuse."

"And that would be?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay."

There was silence and Pietro could just feel that something was bothering Pyro.

"If you need to talk about it, you can talk to me," said Pietro.

"No," said Pyro. "I only talk to Remy. He's my closest friend."

"Well, I never wanted to be your enemy or theirs. The whole time I was here, I've been trying to be friends with you guys. Just tell me and you'll feel better."

Pyro thought about it.

"I was born and lived in Sydney, Australia. My mom died at child birth and my dad died before I was born. I was raised by my grandmother. I lived with her till I was eighteen. I loved her so much and I miss her everyday."

"What happened?"

"She was killed."

"Oh my god."

"I don't remember how I was when I got my powers. I think I was sixteen maybe. Some creeps come to our house to rub us and the fire came from the small lighter I was clutching. It scared the rubbers away and the house was almost set on fire. Grandma told me never to use my power again."

"And you didn't listen to her, did you?"

"No I didn't. And I should've. I caused a lot of trouble. And then one day some guys came to our house. They wanted to take me away, but Grandma wouldn't let them and they." Tears filled Pyro's eyes. "They killed her."

"Oh, Pyro, I'm so sorry."

Pyro sniffed. "I was taken to this laboratory place. There were other mutants there too. They experimented on me."

Pietro frowned. 'Poor Pyro. I feel sorry for him.'

"I don't know much doctor stuff or anything in the medical field. You know there are some diseases that affects Humans, but not Mutants."

"And there are some that affects only mutants, but not humans," said Pietro. "And just like people, animals, and plants, diseases can evolve too."

"Well, there was this one disease. It was called the Legacy Virus. It's a disease only mutants can get. A disease mutants have died from."

"What?"

"All the friends I made at that place died because of that disease. They were all in pain. They suffered before they died."

Pyro sobbed. Another thunderbolt and he yelped.

"I was at that mutant experimentation facility for about two years. Magneto came and saved me."

"And Rem-Gambit is the only one who who's all of that?"

Pyro nodded. "He's the only friend I have. Not counting the fire. When I was at that awful place, my lighter and the fire it made was the only friend I had. When the others died, fire stayed with me. That's why I loved fire so much. I know it's unhealthy to be a pyromaniac, by it's all I have left. I lost my grandme, my friends, everything. My lighter and Remy are the only friends I have."

There was silence. Then Pietro said,

"I'd like to be your friend."

Pyro blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want me to be."

Pyro thought about and grinned like a maniac.

"Yeah, mate! You are now my friend!"

"Okay then."

"My name is John Allerdyce."

"I already know your name."

"Sorry. I thought you forgot since you always called me Pyro."

"That was when you weren't my friend."

"Oh."

"Now can we please go to sleep."

"Sure, friend."

It was quiet till John spoke.

"Pietro."

"What now?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Heh heh. Of course."

* * *

Oh Pyro. You crazy pyromaniac.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Having John as a friend wasn't too bad. He didn't set Pietro clothes or stuff on fire anymore. He did talk a lot which annoyed Pietro sometimes, but when he wasn't being annoying he was a great guy to hang with. He even defended him from the others.

"Oi, Claws! If you wanna mess with Silver here, ya gotta go through me. Which is a bad idea unless you want the fur coat of your to go up in flames."

Sabretooth growled. He went to sit in his chair in the common area.

"Thanks, John," said Pietro.

"No problem, mate, said John, grinning.

All of the Acolytes were in the room watching TV.

"Since when you two friends?" asked Gambit.

"Since he let me stay with him during the thunderstorm."

"He'd stay with you, but you had a friend with you," said Pietro, smirking.

Gambit glared. "If you tell Magneto-"

"Relax. I promised John I wouldn't tell."

"Good."

"Attention, everyone," said Magneto.

The five stood in a line before Magneto.

"After Mastermind's death, I've been looking for a new telepath."

"You're replacing Jason?" asked Pietro.

"Yes and no," said Magneto. "She isn't really joining the team, but when needed she will assist us."

"She?" asked Gambit.

"A girl is joining the team?" asked John.

A woman with long, blond hair and blue eyes walked in. She was very beautiful and the Acolytes thought so as well.

'Wow,' all five thought.

"This is Emma Frost," said Magneto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Emma.

They just stared at her with red cheeks.

Pietro shook his head and held out his hand.

"Hi, Emma. I'm Pietro."

"Ah, you must be Magnus's son." She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb. "So handsome."

Pietro blushed. Gambit glared at Pietro.

'Why do they find him more attractive then Remy!'

"So," said Pietro. "You'll help us if we ever need a telepath?"

"That's right, Darling."

She smiled at him and he blushed some more.

"I. I gotta go!"

He ran out of the room.

* * *

Pietro had finished training and was heading back to his room. When he opened the door Emma Frost sat on his bed.

Pietro's face turned red.

'Wha? Why is she here?'

"Pietro, I've been waiting for you."

"You. You have?"

Emma nodded. "Come in."

He sat next to her.

"I know you wanted to ask me something so go ahead," said Emma.

"Huh?"

"I'm a telepath, Darling."

"Oh yeah. Well, I just wanted to know why you agreed to work for Magneto."

"I'm not working for him. Whenever he needs my assistance he calls me and I use the money he pays me for my school."

"You have a school?"

"Yes. It's called the Massachusetts Academy. It's located in Boston, Massachusetts. I believe there's a school here in Bayville, New York for mutants as well. Yes?"

"Yeah, but it's not called the New York Academy. It's the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Run by Charles Xavier."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of him. He inspired me to open my school."

"But why use Magneto to get money?"

Emma put a hand on Pietro cheek.

"Because of you."

"Huh?"

_"I met your twin sister Wanda in the diner you used to work at,"_ Emma said, mentally. _"She asked to check on you."_

_"I feel bad that I'm making her worry."_

_"Don't be. It's all your father's fault."_

_"I haven't seen her. I was worried something would happen to her if I ever got caught."_

_"I can help with that."_

_"Really? Thanks, Emma."_

_"Of course."_

She got up to leave.

_"Oh, and if you ever need a place to go to, you are always welcome to my school."_

She left.

* * *

Emma Frost AKA White Queen is from the comics. She used to have her own school, but then she joined the Institute and X-Men. Her powers are Telepathy and Organic Diamond Form.

Love? Hate?

Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro waited in the park for his sister. Emma was covering for him so no one knew he was missing.

"Pietro?"

He turned and saw his twin.

"Wanda!"

They held each other in a tight hug.

"I missed you," said Pietro.

"I missed you too," said Wanda. "We all miss you."

"I know. Rogue told me you were miserable."

"Rogue? You kept in touch with your girlfriend, but not your sister?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. I shouldn't have kept with Rogue. It's too dangerous. I don't know what Magneto would do if he ever found out. Plus, I heard you weren't yourself and you didn't want to see or talk to anyone after Evan left."

Wanda frowned sadly. "I miss him. I can't believe he left."

"He'll come back. Don't know when, but he will."

He gave her a hopeful smile. She smiled a bit too.

"So, tell me," said Pietro. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well-"

* * *

After catching up with Wanda, Pietro snuck back to the base.

Someone was opening the door, so Pietro quickly jumped on his bed and pretended on be asleep.

"Pie? You here?" asked John.

"Huh? John?" asked Pietro, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, mate. Didn't know you were napping."

"It's okay."

Even though John was Pietro's friend now, he didn't trust him to know about his sneaking out. John had a big mouth and sometimes he blew secrets and said stuff that shouldn't be said. By accident, of course.

Like the time he almost reviled the woman Gambit brought over. Or the time when Pietro muttered something nasty about Sabretooth and John repeated it out loud and Sabretooth beat up Pietro for what he said.

"What is it, John?" asked Pietro.

"There's a woman here who needs to see Remy, but Remy hasn't come back yet from his mission. Can you stay with her till he comes back?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't be with women who are in the condition she's in. For some reason it just freaks me out. It's just wierd that something can be alive in there. It's creepy."

John left. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

'What the heck was he talking about?'

In the commons, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes was sitting on the couch.

And she was pregnant!

'Oh lordy,' thought Pietro. 'That's what he was talking about.'

"Um. Can I help you, miss?"

"I don't know. I hope you can. My name is Bella Boudreaux. Well, it used to be. Now it's Bella LeBeau. I'm looking for my husband. Remy LeBeau."

* * *

Holy shit. Gambit is in trouble.

Bella Boudreaux AKA Belladonna is from the comics. She's a skilled assassin and hand-to-hand combatant. Can fire energy blasts. She and Gambit were married in the comics, but then got divorced. Never had any kids. So the baby that's in Bella right now is my OC.

Please leave a review before you leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro was in Gambit's room and he was really mad.

'That bastard is married and he goes around fucking other women!'

He sat on the bed, waiting to give that Cajun a piece of his mind.

Gambit opened the door to his bedroom and saw Pietro and he didn't look happy.

"What?" asked Gambit.

Pietro got up and yelled, "You're married?"

Gambit's eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Bella, your wife, came here looking for you!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah. She came here, nine months pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"You lying little shit!"

"What's wrong with you? You try to steal Rogue from me, whenever Emma is here you make googly eyes at her, and you bring women here and do the nasty with them and the whole time you were doing that, you had a wife and a kid on the way!"

"I am NOT married! That's not my kid! Now get out!"

"Whatever marriage problems you two are having, they can be fixed. Don't abandon your family."

"I said get out!"

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

* * *

One Month Later

Bella gave birth to a baby girl three days after she came to the base looking for Gambit. Magneto and Pietro felt sorry for her. She was practically a single mother and she was juggling work, a baby, and life. Magneto gave her some money and Pietro helped take care of the baby.

"I'll admit, some of the parenting decisions I made weren't the best," said Magneto. "But I'd never abandon my wife or a baby."

"But you'd lock up a child and drop another child on the streets," said Pietro.

"I said I made bad parenting decisions."

Now Pietro was in his room with the baby. He had changed her, feed her, and put her to sleep in her crib. Three hours later she started crying. Pietro was rocking her in his arms, trying to get her to go to sleep.

"Shh. It's okay. It's alright. Don't cry."

Pietro didn't know what was wrong. She didn't need a diaper change, she wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong? What do you want?"

Just then, Gambit came in. The baby stopped crying.

"What's all that noise? Gambit can't sleep."

He looked at the baby in Pietro arms.

"What's that?"

"It's a baby. Your baby."

Gambit stared. The baby had brown hair like he did, but one blond streak. She was only one month old and she was so cute.

'She looks a little like both Bella and Remy,' thought Gambit. 'She's such a beautiful baby girl.'

"Cute kid," he said.

"Wanna hold her?" asked Pietro.

"What? No! I-"

Pietro handed Gambit the baby.

"Support the head."

"Remy got it."

Gambit looked down on his daughter.

"What's her name?" Gambit asked Pietro.

"Claire. Claire LeBeau."

The baby opened her eyes. They were blue, but her eye-balls were black like Gambit's.

"Her eyes," said Gambit. "They almost like Remy's eyes."

"Yeah," said Pietro. "She has her daddy's devil eyes."

Claire looked at her daddy and smiled.

"Dah!"

She reatched out and touched Gambit's face with both hands.

"Dah!"

"I think she knows you're her daddy," said Pietro.

Gambit sat down on the bed, looking at his daughter.

Claire smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello, Claire. I'm your daddy."

"Dah!"

Pietro smiled at the father/daughter scene before him. But something was bugging him.

"What happened between you and Bella?" he asked.

"We were having financial problems. We got into lots of fights because of it and then one day Remy just left. Remy started seeing other women and went back to stealing for a living. Then Remy met Magneto and Remy was getting payed. Now Remy realized his wrongs. From this day, Remy promises to be a better man and take care of Remy's wife and child."

"Good."

"Pietro."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of Claire."

"No problem."

"And Remy sorry for everything Remy did to you. Can you forgive Remy and can we still be friends?"

Pietro thought about it for a sec.

"Sure."

Remy smiled. "Thanks."

A few seconds later, Remy asked.

"What's that smell?"

They both made a face. Claire giggled.

"Time for a diaper change," said Pietro.

* * *

Like it? Didn't like it?

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Pietro, John, and Remy were playing poker.

"I fold," said John.

"I raise," said Remy.

"I raise too," said Pietro.

"Whatcha got?"

"Full house."

"Speedy wins again," said John.

"We were just lucky today," said Remy. "Remy will beat you next time."

"We'll see," said Pietro.

"I can't believe you two," said Sabretooth. "Hanging out with this scrawny daddy's boy."

"I'm not scrawny or a daddy's boy!" yelled Pietro.

"Look at this." Sabretooth held up Pietro's arm. "It's just a thin stick."

"I'm not done growing!"

"Come on, Vic," said John. "He needs to be thin so he can run fast."

"Whatever," said Sabretooth.

Pietro saw Colossus and went over.

"Hey, Colossus. Wanna play poker with me, Remy, and John?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to play."

"You never want to do anything. You always keep to yourself."

Colossus just glared at him and walked away.

* * *

Pietro was playing pool. There was a pool table in the base.

'I just don't get Colossus,' thought Pietro. 'What's with him? Why does he hate me? I never did anything to him.'

"You won't work your magic on me."

Pietro turned around and saw Colossus.

"You may have gotten Gambit and Pyro to like you, but you won't get me to do the same. I won't fall for your tricks."

"What tricks? I didn't trick anymore to be my friend."

"Yeah right."

Pietro frowned. That was it. Time to find out what was going on.

"Okay, what up? You said I deserve to die. You give me dirty looks. You never talk to me. When you do talk, you tell me to shut up and go away. You're very unfriendly. You once said you didn't want to be here. Then why are you here? I know why everyone else is here. John's here because Magneto saved him and he gets to set stuff on fire. Remy's here for money to support himself and his family. Sabretooth's here because he gets to fight and kill people. Emma does occasional jobs for Magneto to keep on eye on me as a favor of Wanda's. And I'm here because Magneto wants me here. Why are you here?"

Colossus was silent before he answered.

"Magneto is blackmailing me. He kidnapped my little sister and is hiding her somewhere. If I don't do what he says, he'll hurt her and the rest of my family."

Pietro was shocked by this.

"I had no idea he was doing that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Really, I didn't know."

"Hm."

"I didn't!"

Silence.

"Is that why you hate me? Just because of something my father did?"

"Not just that. You're just like me."

"What?"

"You're a mini Magneto. You look like him. You're evil like him. You're going to be just like him when you grow up."

Pietro just stared at Colossus.

"Whenever I look at you, I see him. The evil man you're going to be."

Pietro shook with anger.

"I'm nothing like him! I'll NEVER be like him! I'm sick of people thinking I'm him! I'm not him! I am not Erik Lehnsherr! I am Pietro Maximoff! And I'd never do any of the things my father did! I'd never experiment of people! I'd never lock up my children! And I'd never kidnap anyone's little sister! And I hope someday you and everyone else will realize that. I hope someday when you look at me, you see me. Not him."

Pietro left the room.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, was heading to him room to sleep after his night snack.

He just just about to enter when his father spoke.

"Ah, Pietro, I'm glad you're still awake. I need you to do something for me."

"Now? It's night now."

"This is very important. I need you to find someone for me."

"Who?"

"Illyana Rasputin. She escaped."

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Illyana. That's Colossus' little sister.'

"I can't find her."

"What?"

"I know you're using her to blackmail Colossus. I know the girl is his sister. I won't bring her back so you can form him to do your biding."

"Pietro, every act I did and am doing is-"

"For the good of mutantkind. You've told me before. But how is taking someone's sister and threatening to hurt their family for the good of our kind? How does this prove we're better then the humans?"

Magneto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it to think of something to say.

"Okay, Pietro, you do have a point. But I needed Colossus' help. I need him, you, and the other by my side. There is a war coming and we need to be ready. And I don't even know why Illyana escaped. I didn't treat her badly. She was in a nice room. Had lots of toys, a TV, and other nice things. I gave her everything she wanted. I just didn't let her see her brother."

"Then she must've escaped to find him. She's not in the base?"

"I checked. She must've used her powers to get out."

"She's a mutant too?"

"She can do magic."

"Cool. Okay, I'll find her, but only because she'll get hurt if she's wondering around town alone."

And Pietro went running off to find Illyana.

But what they didn't know was someone had heard there conversation.

* * *

Remy was pounding on Colossus' door.

"Peter. Hey, Peter. Wake up."

Colossus, looking very tired and wearing his boxers and an undershirt, opened the door and frowned.

"This better important. It's night and i'm very tired. And don't call me Peter."

"Sorry, Piotr."

"Don't call me that either. You can't call me by my real name or the easier to pronounce English form of it. You're not my friend."

"Fine. Anyway, just wanted to let you know your sister escaped."

Colossus was now fully awake and his eyes were wide.

"What?" he forced out.

"You're little sister escaped. She got out of the base and is out there looking for you. You better-"

Colossus pushed Remy out of the way and ran off.

'I'm coming, Illyana,' thought Colossus.

* * *

Both Pietro and Colossus have something in common. They both care for their sisters.

Illyana AKA Magik is Colossus' little sister and is from the comics. She was never shown in X-Men Evolution. Her powers are Sorcery, Stepping Discs, and she is the ruler of a world called Limbo and she has the Soulsword.

Leave a review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks, midnight-lady123123 for reviewing all my stories. You rock! Thundro was just someone I made up, not a comic character.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was wondering around Bayville scared.

'Piotr, where are you,' she thought.

Illyana walked up to a man wearing a trench coat.

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm looking for my brother Piotr. Have you seen him?"

* * *

Pietro looked everywhere and couldn't find Illyana.

'Where is she?' he thought.

Then he heard someone scream. He ran to the scream.

* * *

The man grabbed Illyana's arm and was trying to pull her away.

"Come on, kid!"

"No! Piotr! Come help me, big brother!"

Then Pietro ran up to the man and punched him hard in the noise. He was sent flying back.

Pietro kneel in front of Illyana and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her.

"Are you Illyana?" asked Pietro.

She nodded.

"I'm Pietro. I know your brother. I'm going to take you to him."

Illyana smiled.

"Good. Come on, let's-"

The man tackled Pietro and started punching him.

Illyana screamed.

"No! Stop hurting him!"

The man kept at it.

"You're dead, kid!"

Pietro was able to punch him in the face and push him of.

They both quickly got up and they fought. They punched and kicked each other.

Illyana wanted to run, but she just couldn't move. She was too scared to.

The man was winning the fight. That was only cause he took Pietro by surprise before when he was talking to Illyana and Pietro was now bleeding a lot.

'I'm losing too much blood,' thought Pietro, spitting out blood.

The man punched Pietro and he landed on his butt. He then went over to Illyana.

"Come here, girl."

"NO! GO AWAY!"

Pietro ran over and wrapped his arms around Illyana, holding her close.

The man started hitting Pietro's back with something. Pietro bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain.

Illyana used her magic to turn the weapon into dust.

"That the?" said the man.

Pietro was hurt, but he still had some fight left in him. He started punching the man some more.

Eventually, the man won. He kept beating Pietro till he laid on the ground. Pietro was on his back, bloody, bruised, and in a pool of blood.

The man went for Illyana again.

"PIOTR! COME HELP ME! SAVE ME, PIOTR!"

"ILLYANA!"

Colossus punched the man with all his strength. The man was sent flying into a wall. Colossus didn't know if the man was dead or not, but he didn't really care. He had his sister back.

Colossus picked his sister up and gave her a hug.

"Illyana, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm okay now, Piotr. But Pietro's dying."

"What?"

He noticed Pietro on the ground.

"He saved me, Piotr. If it weren't for him, that man would've taken me and beaten me."

Colossus stared at Pietro's broken body.

'He saved my sister.'

"He needs help, Piotr."

Colossus nodded.

* * *

Well? Love? Hate? Don't care?

Sorry Pietro got hurt so bad. He'll be okay.

Please leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

midnight-lady123123 I did miss you and your reviews. And yeah, Pietro does get hurt in most of my stories. That's 'cause it makes the stories more interesting and Pietro is one of Magneto's soldiers and soldiers risk their lives. I read a lot of fics were Pietro is a selfish bastard, but I this he's the kind of person who's risk everything to help the ones he loves.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pietro was bandaged up and was walking to his room. Or at least he was trying to walk. It was hard. Every time he took a step, he winced in pain.

'Ah! It hurts so much!'

Then he felt someone left him up.

"Huh?"

"Shh. It's alright, little one."

He looked up and saw Colossus.

"Colossus?"

"You can call me Peter. I'll take you to your room."

Peter walked to Pietro's room with Pietro in his arms. Pietro closed his eyes and rested him head against Peter's chest.

Once inside Pietro's room, Peter gently placed Pietro on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He sat on the bed and looked down at Pietro.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my sister."

"Oh, your welcome. How is she?"

"She's alright thanks to you. Magneto has her again, but he's going to let me see her often from now on."

"That's good."

They were both silent for awhile.

"Pietro, I'm sorry," said Peter.

"For what?" asked Pietro.

"For what I said Before. You're nothing like Magneto."

Pietro smiled. "It's okay. You weren't the first person to think I was like Magneto."

"I still feel awful. You risked you life for my sister. You could have died."

"I'm a soldier. I risk my life everyday." Pietro gave a small smile.

Peter frowned. "You are too young to be a soldier."

"Magneto doesn't think so."

Peter's eyes narrowed. 'I hate Magneto so much.'

"I know you do."

"Huh?"

"I don't need to read minds to know you're mad at my dad and hate his guts."

"You don't hate him?"

"Well, I do, but at the same time I don't. I mean, he's my dad."

Peter nodded.

"So," said Pietro. "Since you don't hate me anymore, are we friends?"

Peter smiled.

"Yes, we are."

Pietro smiled too.

"Great!"

"You should get some sleep now."

"Kay. Night."

"Night."

Peter left the room.

* * *

What'd ya think?

Tell me in your review.


	19. Chapter 19

Pietro now had all the Acolytes as his friends.

Well, all except Sabretooth, but Pietro didn't care about him.

Speaking of Sabretooth, he ripped the door off its hinges. That's how he entered the hideout. By ripping the door off or crashing through the wall on his bike.

Magneto was, of course, not happy about this.

"Again, Mr. Creed. That silver key hanging around you neck is there for a reason, you know. It's to open the door with it. So can you please stop ripping the door off or crash through with your motorcycle."

"But ripping off the door is fun," said Sabretooth, grinning.

Magneto sighed. "Do whatever you want."

He went to his office.

Sabretooth went to the common area were the others were watching TV. Pietro was sitting on the couch and Sabretooth sat on him.

"HMM!"

"What are you guys watching?" asked Sabretooth.

Peter grabbed Sabretooth and pulled him off Pietro. Sabretooth smashed into a wall.

"You okay?" Peter asked, worried.

"I'm fine," answered Pietro.

Pietro, Peter, Remy, and John had become really close. They were like brothers.

"Anything broken, mate?" asked John.

"No."

"Gess, Pete," said Sabretooth, rubbing his noise. "Next time throw me harder. I still have feeling in my face."

"You deserved that," said Remy.

"What's with you three? What did that kid do to yous?"

"Chased away the storms," said John.

"Reunited me with my wife and child," said Remy.

"Saved my little sister," said Peter.

"So what if he did a few nice things for you guys," said Sabretooth.

Pietro desided to change the subject.

"Did you enjoy your ride on your motorcycle?" asked Pietro.

"Yes I did."

"Why don't I have a motorcycle? You all do. Why not me? I'm a part of this team."

"You don't have one 'cause you're not a true Acolyte."

"Why aren't I a true Acolyte yet?"

"You're an Acolyte when I say so. If you don't count your old man, I'm in charge. I've been an Acolyte the longest. I say what goes."

"You think you're so great."

"I am." Sabretooth reached into his shirt and pulled out the dog tag he was wearing. The kind of tag soldiers in the army wear. "See this?"

"You were in the army?" asked Pietro, looking at the dog tag.

"You bet."

Pietro looked at the tag. He looked at one side.

Sabretooth.

He flipped it over to the other side.

Victor.

"I didn't know your name was Victor," said Pietro. "I knew your codename and last name 'cause those are the names everyone calls you, but I didn't know your first name was Victor."

"I don't go by Victor."

Sabretooth put the tag back into his shirt.

"I fought in in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. I'm the best soldier there is. So until you prove yourself a real Acolyte, you can just forget about owning a motorcycle."

"Fine!"

"Where ya goin', mate?" asked John.

"To the Danger Room," said Pietro.

"Gezz, Creed," said Remy. "Quit pickin' on the boy."

"Stop thinking he's weak and you can do what you wish to him," said Peter.

"I don't think he's weak anymore," said Sabretooth.

The three were confused.

"After everything that kid did and went through, I realized he was never weak. He's pretty tough for a kid. Toughest kid I every met."

"Then why do you still treat him like dirt?" asked Remy. "Why you just said to him he needs to prove himself?"

"Everyone needs to prove themselves."

"How is Quickie gonna prove himself?" asked John.

"Well, since he's just a kid and he's strong, but not that strong, he needs to make me bleed."

"That's it?"

"That's not as easy as it sounds, John," said Peter.

"That's it," said Sabretooth. "Now, what's on TV?"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Pietro stood there in shock. Today he had to spare with Sabretooth in training. As usual, Sabretooth was winning. Pietro was getting bruised and he was getting mad by the second. Sabretooth had his arm around Pietro's neck and that was choking him. Pietro had finally had it and he bit Sabretooth's arm. He didn't stop till he had a funny taste in his mouth.

Sabretooth let Pietro go and he quickly moved away. He spat out what was in his mouth.

'Blood!' thought Pietro.

He drew Sabretooth's blood!

Pietro thought he was going to kill him now, but then something strange happened.

Sabretooth smiled. He didn't get mad and tried to kill him. He looked pleased and Pietro didn't know why.

"Nice job, kid."

"Huh?"

"Go get fix up. I got something for you."

* * *

Pietro went into the room were the motorcycles and metal pods were kept. Peter, Remy, and John were in there and they were standing in front of something. Sabretooth was there too.

"Come here, Pietro," said Sabretooth.

Pietro come over.

"You've finally proved yourself."

"I have?"

"Yep."

He put something in Pietro's hand.

"Keys?" said Pietro.

"To your own motorcycle."

Pietro's eyes went wide.

Peter, Remy, and John moved aside. The bike was black and dark blue and had silver lightning bolts painted on it.

"It's beautiful," said Pietro.

"And it's yours," said Sabretooth, handed Pietro the matching helmet. "Take care of it."

"I will. Thanks."

"Oh, and take this."

Sabretooth handed Pietro a dog tag.

Pietro looked at on side.

Pietro.

Then the other.

Quicksilver.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"You're one of us now, Pie!" said John.

'One of them.'

When Pietro first joined the Acolytes, he dreaded the thought of being one of them. Now. . It didn't sound so bad.

"Now go ans take your new bike and take out for a test drive," said Sabretooth.

"Yeah!" said Pietro

* * *

At the Brotherhood House, the boys and Wanda were bored.

"There's nothing to do around here," said Lance.

"Hey," said Todd. "Look, yo. Some dude on a motorcycle is in front of our house."

They all looked and the guy signaled with his hand for them to come out.

"Should we go?" asked Fred.

"I don't know," said Lance.

"I'm going," said Wanda.

She went to the guy.

"Can I help you?"

He took of the helmet and smiled.

Wanda gasped.

"Pietro!"

"Pietro!"

Lance, Fred, and Todd ran out of the house.

"Tro!" cried Todd, hugging Pietro. "I miss you, bro!"

"Missed you too, little bro."

"Pietro! You came back!" said Freddy, crushing Pietro in a bear hug.

"Can't breath!"

"Sorry."

"Man, Tro, it feels like forever since we saw you," said Lance.

"Forever and a few months," said Pietro.

"Nice ride, yo," said Todd.

"Thanks. All Acolytes have one. I finally got this today. I told them I was taking it out for a test drive so I could see you guys."

"Come in, yo. We got a lot to tell you. Stuff happened while you were gone."

* * *

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Pietro and Victor were on the couch watching TV.

_"And the male elephant gives the female elephant the peanut."_

"What are we watching?" asked Pietro.

"Elephant love," said Victor.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" asked John, walking into the area.

"We're so bored," said Pietro.

"You're out of uniform," noticed Victor.

Everyone at the base usually dressed in uniform so they were always ready no matter what happened. It was rare when they just hanged around the base without uniform on.

"Me, Remy, and Peter are going out."

Of course when they went out they wore normal clothes. They couldn't go out in public in uniform, could they?

"Where?" asked Pietro.

"Some night club. Wanna come?"

"Yeah! I need to get out of this base!"

"Get ready," said Victor.

* * *

"Thanks for the beer," said Pietro.

"Just don't drink too much," said Remy.

"Don't worry."

"Where'd John go?" asked Peter.

"Dance floor," said Victor.

John was dancing with this really pretty girl with long brown hair.

"Wait a go, John," said Remy.

"Hey, little man," said Victor. "Wanna hustle some losers?"

"Sure," said Pietro.

"Play it cool."

They went over to the pool table.

"So, Pietro, you never played pool before?"

"No, but I'd really like to learn."

"I'll teach you."

And Pietro pretended to suck at pool.

"Boy, my blind grandma can play better then you," said one guy.

"You think you're so good?" said Victor. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah," said the guy's buddy.

"I bet two hundred dollars," said Pietro.

"That's a lot of money, kid."

"Guess I have too much confidence in myself."

"That's fine."

And Pietro sunk the 8 ball and won the game.

"You little shit!" the man yelled. "You hustled us!"

"So what if we did," said Victor, smirking.

They men stared to move toward them.

"Take it easy," said Pietro.

Then he used his stick to hit one of the balls. It bounced over to the other side of the table.

The guy looked down at it. Then the ball shot up and hit him in the face.

"AHH! YOU BRAT!"

"Scram, Pietro!"

Pietro went to get Remy and Victor went to get Peter.

"We're out of here," said Victor.

Remy pulled John away from that girl.

"Call me," she said.

Once they were outside and far from the club, they started to laugh.

"That was awesome!" said Pietro.

"I had a good time," said Peter.

"That Shelia was so hot," said John.

"We should come again," said Pietro.

"Yeah!" they all said.

* * *

Funny. In chapter seven they said "Like hell." when Pietro suggested doing it again.

The elephant thing in the beginning was something I got from iCarly. And the trick Pietro did I got it from Power Rangers: Wild Force Episode 27. Check it out on Youtube.

Please leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

The Acolytes were in common area telling riddles.

"What walks on four in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?" asked Pietro.

"That's tough, mate," said John.

"Oh, I know this one," said Peter. "A man."

"Right!" said Pietro.

"A man?" asked John, confused.

"Yeah. When he's a baby he crawls on all four, when he's an adult he stands on his two legs, and when he's an old guy he uses a cane. Get it?"

"Oh yeah! Now I get it!"

"Remy knows a riddle," said Remy.

"Let's here it," said Pietro.

"There's a building with twenty-seven floors. A man lives on the twenty-seventh floor. He always uses the stairs when he leaves and enters the building. Except on rainy days. On rainy days he uses the elevator. Why does he use the elevator only on rainy days?"

The others thought about what the answer could be.

"The stairs are outside?" said Victor.

"No," said Remy.

"He doesn't want to get the stairs wet?" said Pietro.

"Nope."

"He thinks it fun to ride in an elevator when it's raining outside?" said John.

"No."

"We give up," said Peter.

"It's because of his height," said Remy.

"His height?" asked Victor.

"Oui. The man is short. So short, he can't reach the buttons in the elevator. But when it's raining, he can use his umbrella to push the buttons."

"Good one, Remy," said Pietro.

"I got one," said Victor. "What starts out black, turns red, then turns gray, and is found in your Bar-Be-Q?"

"Meat?" said Remy.

"No."

"Fruit?" said John.

"What? No. John, are you retarded?"

"Coal," said Pietro.

"You got it, little man."

"I know a riddle," said Peter. "What's black, white, and red?"

"A penguin wearing lipstick," said John.

"No."

"The newspaper," said Remy.

"Right."

"Newspaper?" asked John. "It's not red."

"Actually it is," said Pietro. "The paper is black and white and it's read everyday by lots of people. Get it?"

John was still confused.

"The paper isn't the color red," said Peter. "It's read. People read the paper."

". . . . . Ooooooooooh! Now I understand! Good one, Pete!"

"Remy has another riddle," said Remy. "It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

"I heard this one before," said Victor. "Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the Devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die."

"You got it."

"That one was really hard," said John.

"Here's another one," said Pietro. "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

"The letter E," said Remy. "End, timE, spacE, Every placE."

"Right."

"Can I say a riddle?" asked John.

"No way," said Victor. "You're not allowed to say riddles, jokes, or even think of trying to say something funny. Not after those stupid jokes you were telling yesterday."

"My jokes weren't stupid, mate."

"Oh no? Two dears were out in the forest and one of them got shot. Then the other said: No worries my dad works in a butchers shop."

"That was stupid, mon ami," said Remy.

"Then they got worse," said Pietro. "Two dears were sitting in a tree when a submarine went into a hole in the trunk. Then one of them said: Oh he must be living there."

"You just can't tell a joke, John," said Peter.

John pouted.

"Here's another," said Pietro. "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

They thought about it, but couldn't think of anything.

"We give up," said Remy. "What is it."

"A river."

"Oh yeah. Nice one, kid."

"I got one," said Victor. "An electric train is heading east. Which way is the smoke going?"

"East?" said John.

"Nope."

"West? South? North? Northeast? Northwest? Southwest? Southeast?"

"John, it's an electric train," said Pietro. "There is no smoke. It's electric."

"Boogie woogie, woogie!" sang Remy and Peter.

"I haven't got one right," said John, sad.

"How do you change a flat tire on a train?" asked Peter.

"It's a train," said Pietro. "It was wheels, but not tires. It never gets a flat tire."

"You got another one right, little one."

"Wow, quickie," said John. "You're really good at riddles, mate."

"Remy thought of another one," said Remy. "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

"Darkness," said Pietro.

"Right again."

"What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?" asked Victor.

"The letter N," said Peter.

"Yes."

"I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be?"

"Few," said Remy.

"Yep," said Peter.

"A man was in a room with no windows or doors," said Pietro. "All that was in the room was a table and a mirror. How did he get out?"

"He punch the wall with all his strength and got out," said Victor.

"No."

"He went out the window?" said John.

"No windows."

"Oh yeah."

"We give up," said Remy.

"He looked in the mirror," said Pietro. "He seed what he saw. He took the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole. He went through the hole and got out."

"Clever," said Peter. "Never would've guessed that."

"I got another one. No one has ever got this. What gets wetter as it drys?"

They thought really hard about that one.

"We give up," said John. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you?"

"What? Why?"

"This riddle got me out of a lot of jams. I can't tell any of you, especially you, John. What if you accidentally tell someone? You've spilled the beans before."

"Come on, mate! Ya gotta tell me! I'll go crazy if ya don't!"

"You mean crazier then you already are," said Victor, smirking.

"That was fun," said Peter. "We should tell riddles and jokes again soon."

"Yeah," agreed Pietro.

Everyone started to leave to someplace else.

"Come on!" whined John. "I need to know the answer! Nothing will distract me from getting that answer!"

"Hey, John," said Remy. He pulled out a light and clicked it and a small flame came from it.

"Yay! Fire!" said John, happy. He took the lighter and ran off with it.

"Hey, Pietro," said Victor. "You can tell me the answer to that riddle. I'd never tell."

Pietro thought about it for a sec. He and Victor have gotten pretty close. He knew he could trust him.

"Come closer," said Pietro.

He whispered the answer.

"A towel."

* * *

Like? Hate?

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Pietro and Peter were out walking around town. Pietro was reading the newspaper.

"It says here that two guys saw ghosts in the grave yard," said Pietro.

"Ghosts?" asked Peter.

"I'm sure it's just some mutants playing around."

Pietro stopped walking and so did Peter.

"Let's go find out for sure," suggested Pietro.

"But it'll be dark soon."

"I know. It'll be awesome. You with me?"

Peter thought about it.

"Yeah. I'm with you."

Pietro smiled. "Thanks, Peter."

Peter smiled.

Then someone caught his eye. Not too far from them was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She had a big vase full of flowers in one arm and she was using her other hand too look for something in her purse.

'Anya,' thought Peter.

Anya Makarova was Russian like Peter. They knew each other for a long time. They went to school together. And they studied art together. Peter had a crush on Anya for a long time now.

Peter was paying so much attention to Anya and non to Pietro, he started waving his hand in front of him.

"Peter. Pete. You in there? Peter."

The flowers slipped from Anya's hands and were falling.

"Anya," said Peter.

He ran to her. Peter ran as fast as he could and caught the flowers.

"Thank you," said Anya. "You saved them."

"No problem," said Peter.

"Peter? Is that you?"

They smiled at each other.

"You look great," said Anya.

"You too."

"Where have you bin?"

"Oh, you know."

Peter put the flowers in her car.

Pietro had been watching the whole thing and now he saw Peter getting into the car with Anya.

"Hey, where you going? Peter!"

He ran over, but they drove away.

"Peter! (Sigh) Fine. I'll go on my own."

* * *

That Night

Pietro was in the grave yard. It was dark and hard to see.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Pietro told himself.

The sound of owls and crickets could be heard in the grave yard.

"Hey!"

Pietro turned around. He couldn't really see the person, but he knew someone were there. He could see a figure of a boy about his age.

"You shouldn't be here," the boy said. "Ghosts like to hang out here at night."

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Oh no?"

Then all of a sudden, ghosts were everywhere.

Pietro's eyes went wide. He fell. He got up and ran.

"Ghosts!"

The guy laughed.

* * *

Anya Makarova is a normal human girl in the comics. She's Russian like Peter. Peter and Anya used to date, then they broke up. I don't remember why.

Please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

Pietro had hit his head when he fell and John was now bandaging him up.

"That guy, he was a mutant. He made all those ghosts show up. I know it."

"You're scared of the dark, Pietro," said Remy. "Come on. You're a big boy now."

Victor was smirking the whole time.

"I'm not afraid of anything," said Pietro. "Ow!"

"Hold still, mate," said John. "Almost done."

Peter walked into the kitchen, smiling, holding his pillow close. By mistake he took Victor's banana.

"Hey."

"Sorry." He noticed Pietro. "Pietro. What happened?"

Victor took his banana back and sat in his chair.

"The kid was searching for ghosts," he said. "He got scared and fell on his face."

Peter's eyes went wide.

"Pietro! I forgot! I'm sorry! Here, I'll bandage you up."

When he went over Pietro pushed him away.

"I wasn't scared!" he yelled. "There were ghosts! That guy was a mutant! And I'm not a kid! Don't you know how it works? From the day you're born to when you're a year old, you're a baby. When you're two, three, and four, you're a toddler. From five to twelve, you're a kid. Thirteen to twenty, you're a teenager. I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen. I'm a teenager, not a kid!"

"Doesn't matter if your age has teen or adult in it," said Victor. "You're still a kid. And you're acting like one."

"Am not!"

"I'm so sorry, Pietro," said Peter.

"You should be! If you had been there like you should've then they'd all believe me!"

Pietro ran out.

"Pietro."

* * *

Pietro was in the park, swinging a long stick. Peter found him and went over to talk to him.

"Pietro, I'm sorry about last night," said Peter.

"Leave me alone."

"I was crazy about her for a really long time. I just never had the courage to tell her. Anya is a really great person. She's a ballerina. She loves to dance and is the best dancer in my home village. Maybe in all of Russia. She loves art and flowers. When some kids at school would make fun of my art, she never did. She loved my paintings. She always said how good my art was. I care about her so much."

"I'm not mad you went with her. I'm mad you never showed up. You said you'd be there. I thought I could count on you, man."

"But you can count on me."

"Peter?"

Anya was driving her car and she slowed it down. Peter smiled and he walked next to the car.

"I thought that was you," said Anya, smiling. "Thanks for helping me yesterday."

"Oh, sure. Anytime."

Peter saw Pietro leaving.

"Listen, I have to go find my friend. Can I talk to you later? I wanna tell you something."

"Sure."

* * *

'Stupid Peter,' thought Pietro, bitterly.

It wasn't dark, but Pietro went to the grave yard anyway to see if maybe the guy was there anyway.

"Hey! Dude! Show yourself!"

"Show you came back."

Pietro saw a boy his age with short blond hair.

"You made those ghosts appear!" shouted Pietro. "You're a mutant!"

"So what if I am?" said the boy. "My name is Shane. I can make ghosts appear. And I can make zombies too."

"But why? Why did you make those ghosts?"

"I thought is was funny watching you and others run off scared."

"Well you won't send me off running!"

"I don't plan on it. You're Magneto's son, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard that he's one of the most powerful and feared mutants alive. And that he's rich."

"And you think you can use me to get some money from him."

"I don't think. I need money and I'm going to get it."

"I won't go don't without a fight. And ghosts can't tough people."

"I wasn't planing on using ghosts."

Shane's hands started to glow. The graves burst open and corpses started to rise.

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Zombies!'

"Get him!" ordered Shane.

Pietro screamed.

* * *

Shane is an OC of mine.

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where's Pietro?" asked Remy.

"He ran off," said Peter. "He didn't want to be around me."

"Don't worry, mate," said John. "He'll come around. He can't stay mad forever."

Remy opened the fridge to get a soda to drink when.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ghosts were everywhere. Peter, Remy, and John were screaming.

Magneto and Victor rushed in.

"What's going-" But Magneto didn't finish.

"Erik?" said one ghost.

"Ruth? Ruthie, is that you?"

"Get lost!" yelled Victor, trying to fight the ghosts, but all his punches went through them.

The Shane in spirit form appeared and laughed.

"Who are you?" demanded Magneto. "And what do you want?"

"I have your son, Magneto. And if you want him back you will give me fifty grand."

"You have Pietro?" said Peter. "Give him back!"

"Come to the grave yard to get him back."

Shane and the ghosts disappeared.

"That punk," growled Victor.

"He took Pietro just to get some cash," said Remy, his hand tightened into a fist.

"And he scared us with though ghosts," said John.

"Scared you," said Victor. "I wasn't scared."

"Why does he want money from boss-man? I didn't know he was rich."

"Of course he's rich. How else is he able to afford everything?"

"I thought he stole everything."

"I heard rumors that before he escaped the concentration camp, he took some Nazi gold," said Remy.

"Hey, boss-man," said John. "Are you rich or did you steal?"

"That is not important right now!" yelled Magneto. "My son was kidnapped by some punk!"

"Well if you're not rich then you can't pay the kid and won't get Pietro back."

"I have the money, but I'm not paying the brat. I'm going to teach that brat a lesson."

"So will I," said Peter.

He ran off to the grave yard. Remy, John, and Victor followed.

* * *

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Remy. "We're at fault too."

"Yeah," said John. "We shouldn't have given him a hard time."

"But I shouldn't have deserted him," said Peter. "I was a jerk to him the moment I met him. I thought just because he was Magneto's son that he'd be just like him. But I was wrong. If it weren't for Pietro, my little sister would be dead now. He risked everything to keep her safe. When I saw him bruised and covered in blood, my heart went out to him. Ever since then, he's been my little brother. And I promised that I'd always be there for him and keep him safe."

"Oh lord, did you have to go all mushy?" asked Victor.

"Not now, Vic," said John.

"We'll find him, Peter," said Remy.

"Thanks."

* * *

I know both Professor X and Magneto are rich. I just don't remember where they got there money from. Ah, no big deal.

Please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

They made it to the grave yard were Shane was waiting for them.

"So you decided to show," said Shane.

"That's right," said Peter. "Now give us back Pietro!"

"Where's the money?"

"You don't deserve money."

"Yeah," said John. "You can't just kidnap people to get money. Get a job, ya lazy bum."

"How 'bout no. Arise!"

Zombies rose from the ground.

"AH! ZOMBIES!" screamed John.

"No problem," said Victor, cracking his knuckles.

They started to fight the zombies. Peter was about to fight his way through to get to Shane.

"Where's Pietro?"

"He's over there." Shane pointed to Pietro, unconscious, tied up and hanging off a tree branch far from them. "But you'll never get to him."

"Pietro! I'm coming!"

More zombies appeared and held Peter back.

"Pietro! Hang on!"

Peter turned metal and beat every zombie holding him back. He ran to Pietro.

He untied him and held him in his arms.

"Pietro! Pietro! Talk to me! Are you okay? Pietro, talk to me! Say something!"

"Why are you yelling in my ear?" asked Pietro.

Peter smiled. "You're okay!"

"Of course. No one can bring down Quicksilver."

Peter held Pietro in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Peter, I'm sorry I was mad at you."

"No, it's okay. I should have been there. Next I won't desert."

Quickie!" said John. "You're okay!"

Remy and Victor came over too.

"Just give up, kid," said Victor. "Your zombies are no match for us."

"No!" yelled Shane. "It's not over! I make make more zombies!"

Before he could, some metal wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"Hey!"

"That's enough, young man," said Magneto.

"Father!" said Pietro.

"You listen to my, punk. If you every mess with me, my son, or any of my Acolytes again, you'll be sent to the afterlife with your ghost and zombie friends faster then you can say ghost busters. Understand?"

Shane nodded, scared.

"Good. Now leave."

Magneto let him go and Shane ran off.

"Thanks, Father," said Pietro.

Magneto nodded and left.

"Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, mate," said John.

"Sure, mom ami," said Remy.

Victor shrugged.

"I'm glad you're safe, little brother," said Peter.

"Thanks to you, big brother," said Pietro.

"Hey, aren't the rest of us your brothers too?" asked Remy, with fake hurt.

"Of course. You and John are my brothers too."

"What about Vic?" asked John.

"I ain't his brother," said Victor.

"No," said Pietro. "He's not my brother. But he is family."

"Awe," said John and Remy.

"Shut up," growled Victor.

"Forget them," said Pietro. "I know you're not into the caring about others thing. And that's fine. That way you stay strong. Stronger then Wolverine."

Victor smirked and ruffled Pietro hair.

"Thanks, little man."

"Let's go home," said John.

* * *

Peter was standing outside a flower and art shop. He had a note card in his hand.

"Anya, seeing you again, I realized I really, really missed you. Yeah. I got it."

He was going to go in, but Anya came out and Peter quickly turned around.

"Hi, Peter," said Anya.

"Uh, uh," was all Peter said.

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Uh, I, um, you see, I just wanted to, uh." He hid the note in the flowers. "Anya, seeing you again, I realized how much I really, really missed. . being with you. There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time. Anya, I really, really like. . . art."

"Oh. . . I see. I really like art too, Peter." She came closer and she gave Peter one of the two paintings she had. "Here. Take this painting. Think of it as a gift from one art lover to another."

"Thank you very much, Anya."

Peter smiled at her and she smiled too.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too, Peter."

Peter left and Anya was looking at the flowers. Then she saw the note.

She read it and it said,

"Anya, seeing you again, I realized how much I really, really love you."

Anya looked in the direction Peter went and smiled.

'Oh, Peter, I love you too.'

* * *

Awe. So sweet.

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

The Acolytes were in common area watching TV.

"Okay," said John, when a commercial was on. "You guys said I couldn't tell a good joke. Well, I've got one."

"Tell it," said Remy.

"There was this blonde girl going to a shop getting fishing gear. She went to the nearest ice and made a hole in it. Just as she was about to start fishing a voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' The girl got scared and decided she better do what the voice said. So she walked a bit further away and drilled a new hole. But when she was about to start fishing the same voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' She moved again and when she'd made the new hole the voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' The blond girl looked up. 'How do you know', she asked. 'Are you God?' 'No', the voice said. 'But I'm the janitor here at the hockey rink.'."

They all cracked up.

"Hey," said Pietro. "That was a good one."

"Thanks, mate."

"Remy got a joke," said Remy. "How do you make Lady Gaga cry?"

"How?"

"Pa-pa-pa-poker face, pa-pa-poker face."

They all laughed.

"Who killed Soldier Boy?" asked Victor.

"Who?" asked John.

"Youuuuuuuu."

They laughed.

"What killed Jordan Sparks? asked Peter.

"What?" asked Remy.

"No air, no air."

They laughed some more.

"You tell a joke, Pietro," said John.

"Yeah," said Remy. "Go on, Tro."

"Alright," said Pietro. "I'm usually not a joke teller. I'm more of a riddle teller, but I got a few good jokes. The General went out to find that none of his G.I.s were there. One finally ran up, panting heavily.

"Sorry, sir! I can explain, you see I had a date and it ran a little late. I ran to the bus but missed it, I hailed a cab but it broke down, found a farm, bought a horse but it dropped dead, ran 10 miles, and now I'm here."

The General was very skeptical about this explanation but at least he was here so he let the G.I. go. Moments later, eight more G.I.s came up to the general panting, he asked them why they were late.

"Sorry, sir! I had a date and it ran a little late, I ran to the bus but missed it, I hailed a cab but it broke down, found a farm, bought a horse but it dropped dead, ran 10 miles, and now I'm here."

The General eyed them, feeling very skeptical but since he let the first guy go, he let them go, too. A ninth G.I. jogged up to the General, panting heavily.

"Sorry, sir! I had a date and it ran a little late, I ran to the bus but missed it, I hailed a cab but..."

"Let me guess," the General interrupted, "it broke down."

"No," said the G.I., "there were so many dead horses in the road, it took forever to get around them."

They all laughed.

"Good one, kid," said Victor. "Army and Military jokes are my favorite."

"Hey," said John, looking at the TV. "Our favorite pizza restaurant Home Run In reopened."

"Let's go," said Peter.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I'm hungry for some pizza."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Victor and Pietro were walked down the hall. They had just finished training.

Victor was wearing his uniform. The one he always wears. Pietro was wearing his training clothes. Black pants with black boots. He didn't ear a shirt and his hands all the up to his elbows were covered in tape.

"Training was great today," said Pietro. "Everyday it's always a challenge."

"You did good today, kid," said Victor. "You'll be a soldier like I was when the war starts. Just keep training with me and no one will be able to beat you."

Pietro had become Victor's protégé.

Then the saw Magneto and Remy and with them was Mesmero.

"What's going on?" asked Pietro.

"This guy made Remy steal half a spider at some guy's house," said Remy.

"Pietro, call Miss Frost for me," said Magneto.

* * *

Magneto and Pietro entered the room Emma and Mesmero were in. Both were in uniform, but Magneto wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Emma, what have you learned?" asked Magneto.

"The spider stone has a second half," said Emma. "It's in London's Teasdale Museum. Together they form a key."

"To what?" asked Pietro.

"I don't know yet. Give me a little more time."

"Time's up," said Magneto.

Pietro spun the chair at super speed. When it stopped, Emma read his mind again. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Pietro.

"Tell me," demanded Magneto.

"The relic will help unleash the most powerful mutant the world had ever seen. En Sabah Nur. You will know him as Apocalypse."

Later

"How could this happen?" said Magneto, mad that Mesmero was gone.

"I don't know," said Pietro. "One minute he was there, the next, he and the stone were gone."

Magneto narrowed his eyes at the empty chair and bare table.

"Father, if he joins the two stones and creates the second key."

"That is _not _going to happen. We're going to London."

* * *

At the museum, the Acolytes arrived and entered.

"Fran out," said Magneto. "Secure the building."

As Peter, Remy, and John took care of the guards, Magneto, Victor, and Pietro looked for Mesmero and the spider stone.

Not too long later the X-Men showed up.

"Hello," said John. "We've got X-Men."

"And I think they wanna play," said Gambit.

"Wait," said Scott. "Only four of you? Where's Pietro?"

Pietro kicked Scott in the back and ran over the the Acolyte's side.

"Nice job," said Victor.

The X-Men and Acolytes fought. It was evenly matched.

"How's Rogue doing?" asked Pietro.

"She's fine," said Jean. "Now."

"What happened?"

"She lost control of her powers not too long ago. She went a little crazy, but she's okay now. Kurt is taking care of her."

"Oh man. I wish I could visit her."

"Why don't you? You're her boyfriend," said Scott.

"I want to, but can't."

"You don't have to work for Magneto," said Jean. "Come join us."

"Then you'd all be put in lots of danger."

* * *

Magneto caught up with Mesmero. He trapped him in the elevator.

Then the two spider stones became one.

* * *

Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

The two stones became one and then it turned into a real spider. It was huge. And green.

Magneto tried to stop the spider, but failed.

"I don't care what it take," he said. "Destroy that spider."

The Acolytes went to stop it.

"Magnus, Stop," said Charles. "We don't know anything about it."

"I know enough. That one key that will not be unlocking any doors."

Everyone was trying to stop that thing. Remy was finally able to slow it down.

Once the bus crushed it, he used his powers to blow it up.

"I do believe that slowed it down."

"Just long enough," said Magneto.

The spider rose and Magneto started destroying it. The Acolytes and X-Men showed up.

"Don't do it, Magnus," said Charles. "Do not destroy it."

"I. Must."

Magneto used his powers and destroyed the spider.

Pietro and Peter helped his up.

"You've done the very thing Mesmero wanted," said Charles.

"No," said Magneto. "The key. Has been destroyed."

"And he knew only you had the power to do it. That wasn't just a key. It was a guardian. Designed to prevent Apocalypse's release. And with it's destruction, the second door will now open. He used you, Magnus. From the beginning."

"It was heading directly southeast," said Angle.

"But where was it going?" asked Beast.

"I don't know," said Charles. "But it is in our best interest to find out. Because when Mesmero finds the third and final key, the world as we know it will change forever."

* * *

Magneto was in his office reading a book.

"Knock knock," said Pietro, entering.

Magneto looked up and then went back to reading.

Pietro walked over and put a coffee cup on the desk.

"I brought you come coffee."

"Thank you."

Pietro stood watching his father. Magneto just kept reading his book.

'Is he really reading or is he thinking about what happened?' wondered Pietro.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" asked Magneto.

"It's not your fault," repeated Pietro. "You didn't know."

"It is my fault. Charles warned me, but I didn't listen."

"You didn't know Mesmero wanted you to destroy that spider. It could've happened to anyone."

Magneto looked at his son and saw something.

"Pietro, what happened to you?"

The left side of Pietro's face had a long trail of dry blood it.

"Oh, the spider did it. It used one of it's legs to cut me."

Magneto pulled Pietro close. Pietro sat on Magneto's lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Why do you keep getting hurt?" asked Magneto.

"That's what happens in battle," said Pietro. "People get hurt. It's fine. I'm use to it now."

Magneto felt guilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know it'd happen."

"You're a good child."

Pietro smiled. "I'm not much of a child anymore."

'That's right,' thought Magneto. 'You're becoming a man. You're growing up. Both you and your sister.'

Magneto held his son a little longer.

"It's getting late. You should sleep now."

"Kay. Night, Father."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

It was raining that night. Rogue and Mystique were in a limo looking for a way to get into the Acolyte base.

"The window," said Rogue.

She absorbed Mystique's powers, morphed into an owl, flew in, and turned back into herself.

Rogue saw Peter carrying a big crate. She came from behind and took his powers.

Victor attacked her, but then Rogue stole his powers too.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

John showed up.

"Awful bold of you comin' here, girl," he said. "Or are you just stupid?"

John set Rogue on fire, but she didn't burn. Her skin turned metal and she was safe. She absorbed John's powers.

Remy showed up.

"What are doing here, Rogue?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept trying to absorb him.

"Rogue, whatever mind control you're under, snap out of it. We both know you don't want to do this."

After awhile, Rogue was finally able to take his powers and he too like his friends fell unconscious.

Then something hit Rogue from behind.

"Stop it, Rogue!" said Pietro.

Rogue got up and tried to steal his powers.

"Why are you doing this? Snap out of it!"

They started fighting.

"Don't bother trying to take my powers," said Pietro. "You know you can't take them."

"We'll see," said Rogue.

She telekineticly lifted Pietro and threw him aside. Rogue was on top of him, but he push her off before she could absorb him.

Pietro got up and looked for Rogue.

All of a sudden, Rogue appeared and kissed Pietro. He absorbed his power and her grew weak. He dropped.

Magneto entered and saw this Acolytes laying on the floor. Pietro was near his feet.

"Rogue," said Magneto. "Where are you?"

Then he saw Pietro leaning against some crates.

"Wha?" He looked down and Pietro turned back into Rogue and her took his powers too.

She left the base.

* * *

It was graduation day. Scott, Jean, and other students graduating were seated and Principle Kelly was giving a speech.

"Any disadvantage can be over come," said Kelly. "You can prevail. You can-Oh no."

Magneto and the Acolytes showed up.

"There goes graduation," said Scott.

As people started running and screaming, Rogue tried to get away, but Pietro stopped her.

Magneto used his powers to make the chairs fly around her.

"Magneto," said Charles. "Explain yourself."

"The girl is under Mesmero's control, Charles," said Magneto. "She attacked us to absorb our powers. Then wiped our minds with his power to cover it up."

"What proff do you have?"

"My surveillance cameras. They captured it all."

Rogue rose off the ground and sent the chair flying back. Magneto stopped them. Rogue flew off.

"Mutants have terrorized this world long enough!" yelled Kelly. "Someone has got to stop them!"

"Oh, (beep) you, Kelly," said Pietro.

"Logan, track Rogue," said Charles.

"Got it."

"You two," Magneto said to Victor and Remy. "Go with him."

"No!" growled Victor.

"I don't need their help," said Logan.

"Logan, you two must put it aside," said Charles. "There's too much at stake."

Logan and Victor growled at each other.

"Let me go look for Rogue," said Pietro.

"No," said Magneto. "We need you to help defend the last door."

Pietro sighed.

* * *

Leave a review before you leave.


	31. Chapter 31

'This place is creepy,' thought Pietro.

He, his father, Peter, John, and the X-Men enter the pyramid.

"Pyro, light the way," ordered Magneto.

"No problem," said John.

"I'm totally creeped out," said Kurt.

"You?" said Kitty. "I had to come in alone."

Then the statues came to life and the door closed.

"We're trapped!" said Scott.

The fire went out.

"Pyro!"

John used his fire the light the place so they could see. They fought the statues and they all got split up.

Pietro, Scott, and John were in a room with two statues that weren't moving at the moment.

"Nobody move," said Scott. "Okay. Nice and slow. Let's find us a way out of here."

"You got it," said Pietro.

He ran out at super speed.

"Slow! I said slow!" yelled Scott.

"That is slow, mate," said John. "For Quickie at least."

The statues came to live and Scott and John fought them until Pietro came back.

"I found a way out. So let's finish these guys."

Pietro ran around one of the statues until it smashed into the wall.

They met up with Jean, Bobby, and Ororo.

"Scott," said Jean.

"We're alright," said Scott.

"Did you get the Professor's message?"

"Yeah. He's somewhere above us."

"Follow me," said Pietro. "There's a tunnel."

They were reunited with Kurt, Kitty, and Peter. They more statues came. One tried to smash Pietro under it's fist, but Pietro did a back flip and ran off.

They fought the statues until they made it to were Magneto, Charles, and Hank were.

They got inside the vessel and were transported to Apocalypse's tomb.

When they got there, Apocalypse was there. He had been freed.

Apocalypse brought his hands together and everyone was thrown back and laid there.

Apocalypse entered the Eye Of Ages and was gone.

"We. Failed," said Magneto.

"Our greatest battle. Is just beginning," said Charles.

* * *

Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Pietro and Peter were playing chess.

"So Apocalypse is back," said Pietro, making his move. "Nothing we can't handle. Sure, it won't be easy, but we can take him. Someday."

"I hope you are right," said Peter, taking Pietro's queen.

"We just have to keep our cool and play smart. Checkmate."

"Good game."

"Yeah."

Pietro's cellphone rang.

"Yes? Oh, hey, Emma. What? Really? That's great! I'll be there."

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Emma found Megan," said Pietro.

"Who?"

"One of Jason's daughters."

"Jason?"

"Mastermind."

"Oh right. I never got the chance to learn his real name."

"Well, Emma found his youngest daughter. I'm going to go see her."

* * *

In Massachusetts

Pietro stood outside the gates of the Massachusetts Academy. A voice came from the intercom.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Emma Frost."

A few seconds and the gates opened. Pietro went to the front door of the academy. Emma opened them and smiled at Pietro.

"Hello, Pietro. Follow me."

They went to the back yard were children were playing. One was a 12-year-old girl with pink hair, black eyes with white pupils, and rainbow-colored wings.

"Megan," said Emma. "Could you came here for a second?"

Megan flew over.

"Yes, Miss Frost?"

"I'd like you to meet someone."

"Hi, Megan," said Pietro. "My name is Pietro and I knew your dad."

* * *

"That school was awesome!" said Pietro.

He was telling Peter, Remy, John, and Victor what happened at the Massachusetts Academy.

"The teachers and students are cool. I had a great time. Megan's a good kid. She was upset about her dad being dead. She showed my around the academy and I got to watch some classes. It was great."

"Glad you had fun," said Peter.

"So you found one of the sisters," said Remy.

"Two more to go," said John.

Pietro nodded.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I can't think of new chapters if no one reviews them.

So please review this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro was outside my father's office.

"Father, you've been in there for days now. Come out."

"Leave me, Pietro."

"I understand Apocalypse must be stopped, but you can't lock yourself in your office until you think of a plan. It's both unhealthy and crazy. Now come out. Get some fresh air and eat something."

"I'm fine."

Pietro sighed.

"Fine. Be like that."

Pietro went into the common area. Remy and John were playing with Remy's daughter Claire.

"Dada!" said Claire. "Unca Jaja!"

"That's me!" said John. "I'm your unca Jaja!"

Remy smiled at his best friend and his childish behavior. He looked at his daughter.

"Dada!"

He smiled at her.

"How cute," said Pietro.

"Claire, there's your uncle Pie-Pie," said John.

"Pie-Pie! Pie-Pie!"

"Can she speak now?" asked Pietro.

"Only few words," said Remy. "She can walk better now though."

"Pie-Pie!" said Claire, waving her arms around for Pietro to hold her.

Pietro picked her up, satin a chair, and bounced her on his knees.

"My father will drive himself mad," said Pietro.

"He needs to get out," said Remy.

"Maybe he should get a girlfriend," suggested John.

Remy and Pietro laughed at that.

"What?"

"Sorry, John, but my father would never get a girlfriend."

"He lost his touch with the ladies after he lost his wife," said Remy.

"Wives," corrected Pietro.

"Huh?" said John and Remy.

"I think my dad got remarried while Wanda and I were living in Romania. And had another child."

"How do you know?" asked John.

"I saw a picture of him and a woman. The woman was holding a baby."

"So you got a little brother or sister somewhere?" asked Remy.

"I guess."

Claire started to get fussy.

"Mm!"

"I think someone's hungry," said Remy.

"I'll feed her," said John.

Pietro handed John Claire and he went to get her bottle so he could feed her.

* * *

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

"Why are we here?" asked Pietro.

He, Magneto, and the other Acolytes were at the Sphinx.

"We're here to find information about Apocalypse," said Magneto. "Look around."

For hours, they searched the place.

Remy would bring in some locals to see if they knew anything.

He brought one man in.

"You are going to tell me about Apocalypse," said Magneto. "See if he knows anything."

Emma read his mind and found nothing.

"Same old story," said Remy. "Prophesy about an ancient warrior who's gonna return one day to rule the land."

"They know nothing!" yelled Magneto. "Apocalypse will NOT rule this land! Not as long as I'm alive."

Magneto walked away.

Pietro hadn't been too far. He heard ever word. He frowned.

'If you keep this up you may not live much longer,' he thought.

* * *

Pietro knocked on the door of the boarding house.

"It's open," said Todd.

Pietro opened the door and saw Todd dancing with a stone statue of Mystique in the living room.

"Come on, baby! Let's dance!" said Todd. "I'll lead this time, kay? Heh heh. But, uh, let's be a little lighter on our feet, shall we."

Pietro smirked. 'Oh, Todd.' He felt sorry for Mystique, but at the same time it was her own fault. Why did she help release Apocalypse? Worst of all, she hurt Rogue.

"I'm cuttin' in," said Fred, using his belly to smack Todd into the wall. He took Mystique and said, "I think she'll look cool strapped to the roof like a gargoyle." He laughed.

"Hey!" said Todd. "I reserved her for three o'clock!"

Pietro decided to have some fun himself.

He took the statue and hid it in the in closet.

"Pietro," said Fred. "What do ya think you're-"

"Wait, when you get here?" asked Todd.

"A few seconds age," answered Pietro.

They stood at the frame to the kitchen.

"Pietro?" said Wanda. "When did-?"

"Shh. I don't wanna miss this," said Pietro.

Lance opened the door to get something, but Mystique fell on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The other boys laughed.

Lance got mad and made a tremor.

"Lance, you got no sense of humor, man," said Fred.

"Yeah, now outta the way," said Todd. "She owes me a tango."

Wanda hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"I wanted to see you and take a break from finding info."

"Info on what?"

"Apocalypse."

Lance cooled down and noticed his best friend.

"Tro."

"Hey, Lance."

"I'm glad you're here, but did ya have to pull that stunt?"

"Sorry." Pietro grinned. "I couldn't resist."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

At The Sphinx

Peter had just returned from his search for info.

"Where have you been?" demanded Magneto.

"I have continued the search for information as ordered," said Peter.

"I told you I wanted reports every thirty minutes! Time is running out and you are failing me! Now if you ever want to see your family again, you will find answers!"

Peter got really angry.

"Your wounded trive drives to madness!" Peter yelled, pushing Magneto against the wall. (I think that's what he said. It was hard to understand.)

Magneto used his powers to send Peter flying back into the wall.

"I will crush you like a can!" yelled Magneto.

"Then you will attempt it without the aid of magnetism!"

Peter changed from his metal form to him normal form.

"Let us see how well you fight like a man!"

Peter grabbed Magneto and-

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

They both saw Pietro and he was breathing hard.

Pietro shook his head. "You're supposed to fight Apocalypse! Not each other! Put it aside for now!"

"He's right," said Remy. "We got one bad mutant out there. We can't waste time fighting each other."

Peter let go of Magneto and left.

Magneto left as well.

Pietro sighed.

* * *

The Acolytes watched the news on Remy's small, hand held TV. It was about the dome Apocalypse put up in Mexico.

Magneto used the metal laying around the Sphinx to make a sphere.

"Wait a minute," said Remy. "What do ya mean you don't need us?"

"This is between higher evolutionarys," said Magneto. "And I guaranty you, only one of us will survive."

"Please don't go," said Pietro.

He may hate his father for all the terrible things he did, but at the same time he still loved him. He couldn't help it. And he didn't want him to die.

"I'll be fine."

Magneto entered the sphere and left.

* * *

They watched as Magneto tried to defeat Apocalypse. Some kind of sphere appeared around him and exploded in a flash of light.

Magneto was gone.

Pietro's eyes went wide.

'My father is. . .'

"Quickie?" said John. "You alright?"

"I don't know. I-"

Pietro ran out of the Sphinx. He sat on a rock and buried his face in his hands.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was.

"Are you alright?" asked Peter, worried about his little brother. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," said Pietro. "I feel so many things. I'm sad my dad is dead. I'm angry at Apocalypse for killing him. And I'm happy that Magneto isn't here anymore. Oh god."

Pietro stood up and walked a little.

"I'm sad that Magneto is gone. He was my dad. I love him. When Wanda and I were little, he was the best dad ever. He loved us and took care of us. Then one day everything just changed. He did things. I still loved him. I probably shouldn't've, but I did. And I do. I can't help it that I love him even after what he did to me, Wanda, you, and so many others. I love my father."

Peter nodded. He hated Magneto, but understood why Pietro didn't.

'It's hard to hate family,' thought Peter. 'I don't think I could ever hate anyone in my family no matter what they did. Plus, Pietro is so young and innocent. He shouldn't be filled with hate.'

"But at the same time," said Pietro. "I hate him. I hate my father. I'm glad Apocalypse killed him. Magneto was a horrible father and he caused so many people so much pain and suffering. Wanda was locked away for eight years. He abandoned me and I lived alone until he got me out of jail. I hate him."

Pietro stopped for a sec.

"I love him and I hate him. And now he's gone. Apocalypse killed him. He's gone. I'll never see him again. And I'm."

He looked at Peter.

"I'm free. You're free too, Peter. We're all free from Magneto."

Pietro looked at the stars.

"I'm free," whispered Pietro.

* * *

The end! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this story. I plan to write a sequel for this story.

Hope you all read it. Thanks again!


End file.
